princess model
by babyfox10
Summary: i know the title sucks.. yujiroxtoohru see what happens after they graduate.


The sun beamed through the open window of the bed room in the two story condo. The ray illuminating a mop of blue hair barrier under the light blue sheets. The slim figure was resting on anther body that was also slim but slightly longer with long brown hair. They slept peacefully enjoying each others warmth.

that's when the alarm clock went off as the digital numbers read 7:30am. The brown haired man stirred and open his eyes reviling brown orbs. His face was beautiful easily mistaken for a girl. He yawned and sat up straight, hitting the alarm off. He looked down at his blue headed lover, who was un fazed by the noise and smiled. Gently pulling out of the tangled sheets careful not to wake the other male. The young man slipped out of the bed.

"mmmm yujiro." the blue haired man moaned at the lost of heat.

Yujiro chuckled a little as he watched his companions arm search for his body. When it didn't find it. The owner of the arm bolted upright. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "yujiro come back to bed." he said with a yawn.

" it time to get you Toohru." yujiro said leaning down to capture the others soft lips in a passionate kiss. Toohru rapped his arms around his lovers neck, pulling him closer. Their bodies pushed together.

After a good 5 minutes hey pulled back for air.

"come on love, we have to get dressed. Photo shot today then the reunion." yujiro said walking off to the closet.

It been 3 yeas since they graduated from their all boy school and 6 since they have been princesses. After school they all went their own ways, still keeping in touch occasionally. Mikoto had become a co at a business company. Toohru had become a model as did yujiro who now owns the company and multiple magazines. He hadn't seen any of his fellow princess for a 2 years. that's when he met Toohru again at a photo shoot a year ago when they became a couple.

_Flashback;_

_It was beautiful spring day. The cherry blossoms everywhere a cool breeze and the sky was a beautiful shad of blue. In a local park a photo shoot was taking place. Toohru sat on a wooden bench underneath two cherry blossom trees. He hadn't really change much except for his height. He was beautiful easily making most girls jealous his blue hair came to his shoulders and hung slightly in his face. He wore a dark blue silk shirt that was left open with tight black pants on. He was sitting horizontally on the bench. His one arm resting on the back of it while the other rested at his side. One of his leg were bent at the knee while the other rest over the edge and on the floor , his head was leaned back the sun shinning down his neck and exposed chest. It was truly a erect site. Flashes from the camera captured all of it._

"_all right. kono-san that's it for today. Thanks for the hard work."_

"_hai." he called as he got dressed. _

_As he made his way out of the changing room he bumped into a body falling back-wards._

"_ah gomen I didn't see you there…." his eyes widen as he saw who he bumped into. "yujiro!!!"_

"_ha" the other male blinked. He had on a black suit with a red shirt under it. His slim body fit snugged into it. His long brown hair was in a high pony tail. His shoulder were broader then Toohru's and was a couple of inches taller._

"_Toohru? Is that you." he asked in disbelief as he offered a hand to the blue headed boy pulling him to his feet._

"_hey its been a while since I saw you, what a year now." Toohru said with a beautiful smile. "what are you doing here?"_

"_well I just bought this magazine. Man it nice to see you again."_

"_yeah nice to.. Wait that mean I'm working for you." he laughed._

"_it would seem so. Hey why don't we catch up over dinner later."_

"_shore why not.. How about the new restaurant down the street at seven."_

"_all right see you again Toohru." yujiro said. And they went separate ways._

_Yujiro pov;_

_I watched the retreating figure. Man he hasn't change a bit. My heart was still beating a mile a minute. I guess that's to be expected since I never got over him. He was still as beautiful as ever and still not mind. I turn around to go back to work. I cant wait for tonight_

_Toohru pov;_

_I walked back to my apartment in a daze. He hasn't changed yet he did. His broader and taller yet still beautiful. When I notice it was him my heart skip a beat. I had only notice my drastic change I sexuality after he kissed me. Even then still couldn't except it or the crush I had on him, I got over it after school._

_I couldn't wait for to night._

_Normal pov;_

_That night Toohru waited at the restaurant in black slacks and a cream colored dress shirt. He was sitting at the bar, and has had almost every single male and female hit on him. It was 7:20. He came a little early because he was just to excited to sit and wait. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He turn to see a smiling yujiro with the same suit on except a blue shirt and his hair fell loosely down his waist._

"_sorry to make you wait. I got caught up in a meeting."_

"_its ok, your ten minutes early."_

"_yeah well I know you had every single person in here hit on you. I didn't want you to put up with that."_

"_how considerate." he said sarcastically. "let find a both."_

_Yujiro nodded and the got a great seat near the window. It was raining out side and the street light were on giving them a beautiful site. They ordered their food and talked about everything they could think of just to stay with each other. It was about a quarter to ten when they decided to leave._

"_its still raining. You want a ride home?" yujiro asked his companion._

"_uh shore." he said. With that they ran over to his red lexis and hopped in. on Toohru's directions they drove the way to his apartment downtown. When they pulled up yujiro being the gentlemen that he was walked Toohru up to his door earning a scold as to the reason of he being drenched. The said blue head lead his wet friend into the apartment which was a large studio apartment with a fireplace. He handed him a towel to dry off even though a wet yujiro was sexy. Same goes for him in the latter's opinion._

"_I'll get you something to drink" Toohru said heading to the kitchen._

"_na Toohru can I use your bathroom?"_

"_sure, its up the stair and to the right." he called._

_Heading up stair yujiro saw to doors one glass double doors and the other a whit normal door which he suspected was bathroom. However he could help but take a peek. The along with the door the walls around it were made of elastic glass that is the hardest to break. Toohru had put up curtains though. He sigh and went to the bathroom._

_When he came back down he was confronted with a erected sight. Toohru was leaning against the wall in the kitchen which was a clear view of the stairs. Two cups of coffee left forgotten on the table. He was pressed against the wall his eyes shut in pleasure as his had moved inside his pants and the other working on his pink nipple that was fully clear from his unbutton shirt. He was giving small erect moan as he gently thrust into his hand. Yujiro stayed out of sight but kept watching. A smirk on his face. His own throbbing member pushing against the confines of his pants. He unconsciously liked his lips and the delicious site before him. He could tell Toohru was coming to an end. His hand abandoned his nipple and braced himself against the wall as he pumped faster. His mouth was open taking in as much air as possible. As he reached his climax his back arched as he moaned yujiro name covering his hand in thick cum._

_He leaned against the wall for support. Trying to come down from his high. He quickly got him self together washing his hand with his back turned, even still he was hard and yujiro could tell. that's when yujiro decided to come down the stair. His erection pushing his pants into a bulge._

"_ah yujiro there is some coffee over there for you." Toohru said not turning around._

"_thank you." he said not even moving to get the coffee. Instead he had his eyes on a treat. He moved up behind the other male who didn't notice until a warm hand pushed it way into his pant stoking his member._

_He gasped then moaned loudly._

"_my too-chan your so wet. Have you been naughty." he asked In a deep sexy voice._

"_yujiro hahahhaahh." he moaned again. He finally was able to put his hand on top of the hand moving in his pants. Gasping for air._

"_what are you doing?" he asked between breaths. Yujiro rested his head on the others shoulder._

"_do you know what you do to me?"_

"_what?" he said then gasped when he felt a very hard shaft rub against his soft cheeks. "yujiro you…." _

"_6 long year the only thing I could ever love was you. And to think I couldn't have you was torture."_

"_you loved me?" he asked turning around to face the other. He looked straight in his eyes and saw pure love and lust mixed in them. He leaned his forehead on the other's. _

"_for so long." yujiro said rapping his lover in his arms._

"_I love you too." was all Toohru had to say. And they've been together ever since._

_End flash backs._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**i hope you like it;)**

**babyfox**


End file.
